


[DISCONTINUED] Forbidden (BxB)

by orphan_account



Series: Royals [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Multi, Other, Random - Freeform, Slow To Update, Swearing, stereotypical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so just to point out, I'm going with a pretty stereotypical plot (sort of). Also, this will probably have lots of major swearing in it, so just beware. </p><p>The Spurlings of England are the royal family. They see themselves as picture perfect--well, mostly. </p><p>Skuylar Spurling, the youngest son, hates being royal. He hates all the attention, he hates all the expectations, and he hates royalty in general. He doesn't obey the rules; he wears whatever he wants, he does whatever he wants, and his parents can't lay a finger on him. </p><p>But then he goes and falls for a commoner. A commoner of a family that Skuylar's family hates. Kaeden Gallagher is the son of a king and queen who got booted from the throne and Skuylar's parents took their places. Kaeden's family lost everything and now they run a small farm trying to make enough money to put food on the table. </p><p>Skuylar feels terrible that his family did this to them. It takes a long time for Kaeden to trust Skuylar, understandably, but they eventually become best friends (unbeknownst to both of their families). What happens when they begin to fall for each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[DISCONTINUED] Forbidden (BxB)

**Author's Note:**

> Discontinued! Sorry!

###  _**No Fucking Way!** _

####  **Skuylar's POV**

"Are you kidding me?!" I exclaimed, throwing my notebook down onto the ground. "I can't have a fucking notebook because writing is for girls?!"

"Do _not_ yell at your father, young man!" Mum yelled. They had learned a long time ago it was useless to tell me not to swear.

"Don't yell at me then!" I snapped. "But _please_ , do give me a _legitimate_ reason for not being able to write!"

"Skuylar, writing isn't a very... _manly_ thing to do. It puts a bad image on the family," Dad said, trying to keep calm.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't realise you care more about the _royal family image_ than your own son!" I shouted.

"No, it's not like that, Skuylar." Mum had desperation in her eyes. I knew I was driving them to the edge but I didn't care. Why did I have to fit a certain "image" for them? It wasn't fair! _Royalty_ isn't fair!

"It _is_ like that!" I retorted. "But you just want me to believe it isn't! You know what, I'm just going out."

"Skuylar!" Mum and Dad called after me as I stormed out of the room and towards the nearest exit, which wasn't actually that far away.

"Excuse me, Prince Skuylar, where are you going?" a guard asked me.

"Away from this hell-hole," I said, pushing past him. I took out my phone as I exited the dungeon (oh, sorry, _palace_ ) and checked the time. 10:17. Time to do some exploring.

***

I had been walking through the woods for hours, stopping every once and while to carve something into a tree with my Swiss army knife, when I stumbled upon a small cottage with a farm. I noticed a boy around my age working in the fields. I shrugged to myself and made my way over.

The boy looked over and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Who're you?" he asked.

"I'm Skuylar Sturling, you?"

Mystery boy's eyes widened. "Sturling? You're Peter Sturling's kid?"

"Yeah, so?"

He said the name with such venom I wondered what had happened.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Your family kicked us off the throne. We've only had dirt since." The boy glared at me. My eyes widened that time.

"What?!" I exclaimed. I knew my parents weren't the best people in the world, not by a long shot, but I never knew they'd do something like that! "I had no idea! I can give your family money if you need it! I certainly don't need any of it."

"Why should I trust you? How do I know you weren't just sent by your dad to fool us?"

"I'm not. I'd do anything to get away from the throne."

He frowned. "Don't you royals love all the attention and glamour?" he asked, half accusingly, half curiously.

"Not this one," I told him. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not wearing a 'normal' outfit for royalty. I just think it's stupid that we have certain expectations just because of our social status! Quite honestly, I like the American's idea of a president and Congress and all that. Also, you still owe me your name."

"Kaeden Gallagher," Mystery Boy said.

"Well then Kaeden, it's a pleasure to meet you." I mocked-bowed.

Kaeden cracked a smile. He copied my actions and said, "The pleasure is mine, Skuylar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG, it's so fucking short I'm sorry! And I haven't posted in forever, gods! Sorry!


End file.
